


memes of appreciation: the squeakquel

by LanaIsDrawing



Series: Oya, oya, oya! [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, be paying attention to class, i should really, o well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: ',:)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Oya, oya, oya! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160645
Comments: 6
Kudos: 287





	memes of appreciation: the squeakquel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oya Manda'lor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297484) by [Cloud__Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud__Chaser/pseuds/Cloud__Chaser). 



> enter that one Will Smith meme where he's showing off his wife on the red carpet

\-----

_caps for my shitty handwriting: Obi-Wan, 14 yrs old, just killed 4 people_

<\-- if Boba doesn't react to Obi-Wan like this (at some point) my disappointment will be immeasurable 

\------

_caps for my shitty handwriting: "Holy shit, are you ok??"_

...alright ya got me this was an excuse to show off my version of Jaster again 

\------

_caps for my shitty writing: "I'm flying Jaster!"_

I re-watched Titanic recently, sue me

it was at this point I realized I was in fact in public and couldn't continue my Titanic streak canonically if you know what I mean

(yes, he was supposed to be nekkid and this stupid thing called modesty stopped me)

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hi, hello, I made stuff  
> if anyone's interested I have a twitter and like 3 friends that don't follow me anywhere  
> find me at @PigeonsShit (yes, that's the actual name, nope, can't change it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
